


late night dorm confessions

by allpine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, College Student Eren Yeager, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, i might change the characters but idk yet, im naming the chapters as songs the characters remind me as, mini series, modern au! snk, pls my tags are sooo messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpine/pseuds/allpine
Summary: it's late at night and i'm thinking of you again, wishing that we were talking in my dorm room.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 25





	late night dorm confessions

You keep checking your phone every few seconds, opening up your messages to see if Eren texted. Of course, nothing pops up because he just texted a minute ago, saying that he was looking for parking. You laugh to yourself, wondering why you feel so nervous and jittery when you’re just spending the day with your partner from one of your classes. 

Your teacher in your environmental science class had paired you and Eren together for the project last week and due to your hard work and perseverance (and a couple of all-nighters), the two of you passed with a good grade. Eren silently seemed happy about this and asked if you were up for celebrating the next day. Without checking if you had any plans that day, you nodded excitedly as Eren walked away to his seat next to Armin’s. 

Before getting paired up with him, you thought he was a cold kind of person, a little dark and mysterious, a person who seemed to have no care in the world. It was like he had a hidden darkness to him, something many people couldn’t see. You soon came to realize he wasn’t like that at all; it just took time for him to open up to new people. And you were glad you saw past his enigmatic demeanor. 

A sudden buzz from your phone takes you out of your thoughts, and it’s from Eren. 

_ Finally found parking. Where are you?  _

You smile.  **_At the front of the entrance._ **

_ K. I see you :)  _

You look up from your phone to see Eren jogging up to you. He’s wearing a black leather jacket, along with a nice pair of black jeans to go with it. It seems simple, but it looks damn good on him. “Sorry if you had to wait for a little while, parking was being a bitch.” 

“It’s alright. I had just gotten here five minutes ago,” you lie. You didn’t want o make it seem like it was his fault or anything, so you just let it slide. 

He lets out a boyish laugh. “Yeah right. You’re like, the most punctual person I know.” 

“Hey, that makes me sound prude!” You give him a small punch on the arm as you laugh along with him. He walks a little faster to reach the door before you can and opens it, signaling for you to go in first. 

The mall is, as usual, packed with many people but it’s nothing too crazy. The familiar smells of the pretzel stand and from your favorite pastry shop make you feel all warm inside, which is appropriate considering the season. Eren seems to enjoy the ambiance of the mall as well, judging from his expression. “Should we head straight to the theater?” 

“Sure, the movie starts in a couple of minutes anyway,” you point out, checking the time on your phone. The two of you walk as you exchange small talk, mostly about classes, grades, and friends, since you have some mutuals. 

Mikasa, for example, is your roommate. She’s nice, quiet, smart, and does her part of the chores. She was friends with Eren way before you were, and even seemed like a mother to him. Although, she seemed a little obsessive over Eren if you were to put it nicely… 

“I swear, she needs to just let me live!” Eren groans. His cheeks flush a little, feeling embarrassed about Mikasa’s overprotectiveness towards him. 

You can only laugh quietly, subtly agreeing with him. “True, but it’s kind of nice having someone care a lot about you, no?” 

“...Sometimes.” He feels a little nostalgic for the moment. 

Finally, you’re at the ticket stands and luckily, there’s not a lot of people in the line. The cashier calls for the both of you to come up, and Eren picks out the movie you both agreed to. “Slasher III, two adult tickets please.” You open your bag to grab your purse, but Eren pulls out his wallet faster than you do. “Let me handle it.” 

“You sure? You don’t have to pay for me, you know.” 

“But I want to,” he insists with a polite forcefulness. He seems sincere, and there’s this look in his eyes that make you back down. 

You put your wallet back into your bag, albeit reluctantly. “Thank you. But I’m going to have to pay you back someday.”

He chuckles quietly as he gets his card back from the cashier. “I’ll hold you to that.” He elbows you gently as the two of you make your way into the dark theater, as a small spark within you starts to light up the more Eren gets closer to you.

  
  


Unbeknownst to you, that spark in Eren would grow even larger, but not because of you.

* * *

  
  


“P-please, I can’t believe you got us thrown out of the theater! You didn’t have to yell that loud!” you’re crying in laughter, clutching your stomach as you and Eren walk out of the mall. He’s laughing too, which is nice because he was pissed earlier. 

“The kid couldn’t stop kicking me, and the movie was so fucking dumb! I shouldn’t have listened to Jean…” He catches his breath after his little laughing fit. “I thought my anger issues were resolved when I was younger, now I think they’re coming back,” he jokes. 

“Anger issues? I would’ve never guessed,” you tease him. Again, he elbows your side which only makes you laugh even harder. Perhaps Mikasa was right, you should’ve prepared for the outbursts she described to you. 

After walking towards the parking lot, you realize that there’s nothing to do now, since Eren threw you both out of the theater, and nothing’s open tonight. “Well, what should we do now?” 

Eren thinks for a moment, putting his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “Did you take your car here?”

“No, I took an Uber. I’m too scared to drive around at night.” Eren nods with understanding. 

“If you don’t mind, we can take my car. I wanna go to this one place for just a little while and it’s not too far from here,” Eren proposes. Even though it’s dark outside, you can feel his emerald eyes staring at your own, hoping for you to say yes. 

So you do, which makes Eren feel pleased. 

* * *

  
  


He takes you to a quiet part of the city, a place where there’s nothing but grass and flowers all around. The view is breath-taking; you can see the stillness of the city, the beauty within the silence of the city is something you love about being here. 

As you and Eren make your way up the small hill, a sense of tranquility surrounds Eren, which made him seem different than earlier. “I come here when I want to think by myself, and it’s usually often.” For some reason, he starts to open up to you, as if he’s known you since childhood. “It’s nice, to just be by yourself once in a while.” 

“I agree. This is a great place.” He turns his head towards you and smiles. After walking a short distance, you make it up the highest point of the hill, and Eren sits down. He pats the space next to him for you to sit down with him. 

“Thank you for driving me here. I love it already,” you shyly confess. Shit, maybe that was a little too bold for you. 

“I’m glad then.” A calming silence envelops the atmosphere now, as you shift awkwardly. It’s cold and dark, but the redness from your cheeks warm you up in a way you can’t explain. 

It’s no surprise why Eren likes this place. It’s gorgeous at night and there’s something about being here at night--it calms you, takes away your intrusive thoughts for the moment to let you be. Nothing distracts you…

Except for the cute guy sitting next to you. 

“What do you usually do when you come here? If you don’t mind me asking of course.” You decide to break the silence after sitting still for a couple of minutes. 

He takes a small breath and exhales. “No, I don’t mind,” he begins, “I really just come here to clear my thoughts, especially when I’m going through shit, you know?” He laughs a little nervously. “I just… have issues that most people don’t understand.” 

When you first met him, you thought he had a dark side to him. Now you’ve come to realize you misunderstood him all this time; his darkness was his problems, his pain, what he was fighting against. He’s right too, not many would understand or at least attempt to when it comes to these kinds of things. 

“I get what you’re saying. Well, I don’t get what you’re going through, but I understand what you’re saying.” He looks to you, again, as his lips curve into a small smile. “I know we haven’t known each other for long, but you can always come to me if you want.” You don’t know what overcomes you, but your sympathy is coming through strong right now. 

“Thank you. Not a lot of people have offered me that, you know.” 

“Anytime. And I’m serious too, you can text me whenever you need it,” you tell him softly. 

“That can be your payment, it’s good enough.” You can’t help but laugh at his little joke. There’s this comfort within you that Eren finds warm and welcoming, and his gradual openness makes you want to tell him everything about you. The two of you stay there for a while longer, pouring your hearts out under the illuminating gleam of the moon.    
  


* * *

You take out your keys before opening the door to your house, but not before seeing Eren off at the door. “Thanks again for taking me home, I promise to bring mine next time!” 

“Don’t mention it. I enjoyed today,” Eren says, scratching the back of his neck. His boyish charm that he’s been hiding is showing now, making him even more likable. “We should do this again sometime when you’re free.” 

You nod in agreement. “Maybe not as a celebration next time?” You both laugh. 

“Of course. See ya, Y/N.” 

“Bye, Eren.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with another series yayaya wooo :^D
> 
> sorry the ending is kinda weird, I forgot how to write these past few weeks LMAO AHAHAA anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this mwah


End file.
